


Productivity of Youth

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs attention more often than not; especially from Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productivity of Youth

Luke dragged his tongue along Han's bare stomach, whining. It was the fact that Han seemed more invested in some magazine than him that irked the blond. "Come on," he drew out, feeling childish but desperate for a look his way.

It already felt cramped on the mattress, and still Luke acted like he could just squirm around and tease Han's half-naked body whenever he pleased. "Kid," he warned, flipping a page.

"Daddy, please?" A sound of ripping caused Luke to smile to himself. He sat up, beginning to take off his shirt, huffing as he was dragged down onto the warm upper body so their faces were close.

Han swallowed, letting out a sigh before speaking up, "You can't talk like that to me. You're going to make me do things to you until you don't want it anymore." 

"I never not want it!" Protested Luke, his eyes seeming to brighten as he watched Han. His lips curled up into a smile, "Come on, Daddy! Spank me if you need to."

Solo flipped them, tugging at the lifted shirt as they switched places. With it tossed over his shoulder, Han leaned down to lick over the lips, biting at them as his rough hands dragged down the ribs. 

Capturing the hips, he ground his crotch down into Luke's, their differing fabrics feeling so rough together. Han didn't quite want to give in to kissing the man, his tongue rasping along the ear instead.

Luke ran his nails down the back, gasping as he felt teeth start to mark up his neck. "Leia could see that," he choked out, not wanting to bring her up, yet also wanting to get some rougher punishment. 

Han grabbed Luke's wrists, holding them above his head. His free hand snagged Luke's face, squeezing as he sat up onto his knees as he straddled the younger man. "You know Daddy doesn't want to hear anything about her from your whore mouth."

The body language was clearly built up for show, but Luke also knew that was a can of worms he didn't need to ever open. Especially during sexual contact. "Yes, Daddy," he muttered, moving his jaw slightly as the digits removed themselves to hold onto the wrists as well.

Knowing Han would no doubt be up to something, he still keened as he felt Han drag his hips roughly back and forth. "Daddy, don't," he groaned, already having been worked up from thinking about the pilot pounding him from earlier.

"Be a good boy," warned Han, his eyes closed as he felt the throbbing cock under his own give little bursts of pleasure. His grinding moved between fast and slow, and he slowly leaned down to kiss Luke's forehead, chuckling at the puffed out cheeks. "Or be a brat. Whatever gets your little dick off."

Luke kicked his legs a bit in protest, leaking as he watched Han slowly scoot down to kiss along the thin chest. "Daddy..." He breathed, eyesight becoming blurry.

It was clear Han Solo was no patient man, and his mouth was no better. He grabbed a peck, hardly able to get any give of skin as he sucked on a nipple. Eventually he gave up squeezing it from the lack of fat, moving on to just twisting the nipple not lathered under his tongue.

Luke's noises egged him on to dragging his tongue down to the navel, drooling into it absentmindedly as he noticed Luke sitting up slightly to watch the older man's actions. "I thought I was a brat."

"I thought you'd like a blowjob from your old man," Han countered, mostly going along with the kink for Luke's benefit. Wherever it came from, it certainly made the dick dribble and throb in need.

The inhale of breath he got out of just nuzzling the erection through the underwear was fun, though he could say having the warm organ to slide his tongue over was much more entertaining.

Luke sat up as he felt his pants and underwear tugged from his quivering legs, leaning over Han's head, grabbing his dark hair with a shaky hand. "Daddy, can I fuck your face?" He got out, blushing in embarrassment at his language.

He smiled at a thumbs up he got, quick to start concentrating. He noticed the gagging he got from using the Force to bringing his crush's head down onto his cock, letting Han get used to it before speeding it up.

Han allowed himself to gag, wanting Luke to keep giving off such sexual noises. The urges he got around his crotch strained the fabric, but he decided to just squeeze his eyes shut as he fought giving up as his jaw strained to keep from closing.

Luke suddenly stopped moving the head, letting go and scooting back across the mattress. Han let spittle connect his lips with the cock until he had something in a tube shoved in his face. 

The man snagged the container, turning it around in his hand, "You speak Bocce?"

"Sort of," mumbled Luke, sliding himself so he was on his stomach. It would be embarrassing to have grabbed something wrong from a trader.

"No way could you have afforded this without using that hot little mouth of yours." Han undid the lid, sticking the tip into the pucker, squishing his fist around it to cause plenty of the warming oil to get inside the hole.

As he heard Luke's slow but sure sinking and sobbing with pleasure into the mattress, Han pulled off the bed to tug off his underwear. He breathed out slowly from how hard he was, but knew he wouldn't really last much longer should he demand a blowjob.

"Come on, Daddy," breathed Luke, trying to look back.

Moving to seat himself next to the lifted ass, Han took the lube's tube from the hole, tossing it aside. It had a lot of spark, but he knew it would be mostly gone from how generously he used it for Luke's sensitive ass. "I'm here," he took his turn to be more quiet, though a callused finger teased back and forth over the slick hole.

Luke clenched himself, getting somewhat lost in the spankings. He panted, drooling into the dingy pillow, "Please just do it. Get it over with!"

Solo slowly slid his index finger to rest a knuckle in the entrance. "You sure?" He smiled in his words, having a blast with the hips doing their best to fuck themselves onto the finger.

The blond nearly shouted as two digits infiltrated his ass. "Han!" He yelled, whimpering from the free hand gripping and smacking his ass. If it had been meant to quiet him up, it hardly worked.

Luke worked himself back against the fingers once they fit well enough inside him, finding the third painful but filling. "Thank you so much, Daddy," he slurred, burying his face into the pillow.

Han got up onto his legs, curling his toes as he removed his fingers to find the ass looking stretched still. "That best part about you is that I get to be in some ass."

"Oh..." Luke's mind was disconnecting as he felt the cock slide in him. His head started buzzing once it settled inside, causing him so smile serenely. "Oh, Han..."

Not wanting to hear anything sappy from the younger man, he dropped his weight down onto the back, earning a near squeal at the suddenness. Han kissed and bit into the neck as his hips began to rock.

With each thrust, Luke struggled to keep from cumming. His erection was rubbed back and forth across the sheets, his trapped foreskin driving him crazy.

"Hey, kid," Han blew into the ear after speaking, causing a spasm to occur. He reached around to grab and jerk the cock, chuckling into the ear before moaning himself from the tight hold the ass gave.

Han sat up, holding down the back as he finished with rough thrusts into the ass. "Shit," he grunted, not wanting to be too loud. Not that he could outdo Luke's amazing performance, either way.

"Aren't you going to lay down with me, Daddy?" Moaned Luke, wincing slightly as cum flowed out from his abused hole. He could hardly keep it in, causing a fresh smack against his irritated ass.

"I have my hands on a book made of paper! The hell would I be doing cuddling with you?" It hadn't meant to come out in a mean way, but he noticed Luke still took it as such.

Plopping down onto his side, Han moved to try and get his face buried in Luke's neck. He allowed the weak embrace from Luke, taking his payment in dealing out hickeys as he got to hear nonsensical rambling about whatever the hell the Force had done that day.

Not too bad, decided Han Solo as he ran a hand down the hip to squeeze it, slightly returning the affection. He could've been out in the freezing cold slicing open a Tauntaun instead.


End file.
